


Fetiche

by Kuraineko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Facial Hair, Gift Fic, La autora pide perdón uxu, La autora tiene incapacidad de hacer fics sin trama, Lemon, M/M, Rough Sex, SEXO EN LA TERMA!, Sexual Humor, seme!Aphrodite, uke!Milo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Afrodita x Milo] Afrodita lo ha intentado todo, pero no ha logrado conquistar a Milo con ninguna de sus técnicas. Pero al final logrará lo que quiere de la manera menos esperada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetiche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airienn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airienn/gifts).



> Me gustan las barbas. Y para seguir con el theme del cumpleaños de Airienn, sigo con la misma pareja <3 OJOJOJOJOJO.
> 
> Dedicatoria: A Airienn ovo porque siempre necesito sorprenderla de tiempo a tiempo (AQUÍ HE ESTADO, HASTA LAS SEIS Y MEDIA DE LA MAÑANA ESCRIBIENDO PARA TERMINARLO. TE KIEROH PUTAH).

La primera vez que Milo y Afrodita tuvieron sexo, el detonante fue algo que Afrodita no hubiera podido adivinar. Y es que, después de meses de intentar llevárselo a la cama sin éxito, harto de las risas de sus amigos, de los morros torcidos de su vecino de Templo y de las declinaciones sutiles del objeto de su obsesión, el sueco había desistido de incluso intentar parecer sexy delante de él. Algo que era más bien difícil, ya que Afrodita siempre era sexy, lo intentara o no. Era un don natural.

Pero aquella tarde, cuando Milo apareció en su Templo, perdido en sus pensamientos, Afrodita alzó su cosmos violentamente para avisar al intruso que era mejor saludar.  
Milo miró a su alrededor, volvía de una misión y había ido directo a informar al Patriarca de sus progresos. Suspiró cansado y siguió el cosmos de Afrodita para darle una merecida disculpa por su olvidadiza memoria, cara a cara.

La esencia del Santo de Piscis era fácil de seguir y le guiaba, sin querer, por los pasillos desconocidos del Templo de los Peces, hacia una salida a un costado y de ahí a un bosquecillo de pinos y enebros retorcidos por los vientos que soplaban allá arriba. Milo miró hacia sus pies y buscó las señales de pasos sobre la maleza. Un pequeño camino discurría entre los árboles, justo en el mismo sentido en el que el cosmos de Afrodita fluctuaba.  
Milo cambió el peso de un pie a otro, mordiéndose un nudillo, parándose a pensar si no estaba cruzando los límites de la estupidez yendo tan lejos simplemente para una disculpa. Podía levantar su cosmos desde allí y Afrodita sabría que era él en un instante. Sin embargo terminó por seguir su primer instinto y continuó hacia delante.

Poco después el inconfundible olor a higueras inundó el ambiente con su dulce aroma. Milo se asomó al claro en el bosquecillo y vio algo que no sabía que existiera en el Santuario.

—¿Una terma? —preguntó sorprendido mientras Afrodita se giraba al escucharlo— ¿En serio, tienes aquí una terma?  
—Natural, sí. No es como si la hubiera instalado yo mismo— contestó el otro levantando una ceja y volviendo a darle la espalda.

Había ido allí a relajarse después de un mal día y una mala semana. Su humor no iba a mejorar al descubrir a su pequeño proyecto de conquista frustrado cerca de él, sólo conseguía recordarle algo que quería y no había podido conseguir.

Afrodita se sentía enfadado con el mundo, cansado física y mentalmente, le dolía el cuerpo por el entrenamiento, estaba sucio y zarrapastroso. Aunque al menos ya se había librado de un par de sus malestares, le quedaban muchos por solucionar.  
Milo ignoró el estado de Afrodita y se acercó más, mirando las copas de los árboles, la terma, la roca en la que estaba montada la armadura de Afrodita, con su ropa justo al lado, y de nuevo al hombre dentro del agua.

—Woah, esto te tiene que venir bien —anunció con sincero sobrecogimiento antes de aclarar su garganta—. Mis disculpas por haberme introducido en tu Templo sin presentarme primero.  
—Ya... —bufó Afrodita rodando los ojos y jugando con el agua caliente, sin mirar a su visitante indeseado—. Por eso atraviesas el Templo y vienes hasta aquí sin responder a mi aviso.  
—Ehm... —levantó un dedo Milo, parpadeando confuso.  
—Siguiendo mi cosmos sin encender el tuyo e invadiendo mi intimidad.  
—Esto.  
—Robándome el poco tiempo libre que tengo para pedirme una estúpida disculpa, con tu estúpida voz y tus estúpidos ojos bonitos.

Milo se rindió. Desinflándose y moviendo la mano, un gesto que su armadura tomó como un ‘descansen’, dejando su cuerpo desprotegido y formando un escorpión dorado al lado de la Armadura de Piscis. Milo se agachó, arrodillándose al lado de Afrodita y agarrándose con las manos al borde de la roca que el sueco usaba como respaldo.

—Lo siento, perdón. Mira, no lo volveré a... hacer. —Milo parpadeó por algo que le había parecido ver, pero Afrodita había girado la cara para no mirarle.

La curiosidad era demasiada, así que se movió al otro lado para poderlo ver, pero Afrodita volvió a girar el rostro. Milo se mordió el labio inferior.  
Suspiró y se enderezó, aún en cuclillas.

—En serio, he tenido un mal día. Acabo de venir de una misión, Saga no podía esperarse a mañana para que le diera el reporte... Estoy cansado, sólo me quiero disculpar.

Afrodita se mordió la uña del pulgar, moviendo la rodilla insistentemente dentro del agua. Podía comprender a Milo, podía hacerlo, pero estaba demasiado cansado de cortejarlo sin resultados fructíferos como para querer aguantarlo ahora. Pero una parte de Afrodita no se dejaba llevar por su frustración, no podía ser engañada por aquel malhumor perpetuo y por las mentiras que se contaba a sí mismo. Se moría por darle una excusa a Milo por quedarse más tiempo.

—¿Una disculpa? —preguntó mientras ahogaba una risa amarga en su garganta.

Afrodita tosió un poco y miró a Milo de reojo, que tenía una mano en su frente y los ojos cerrados. Realmente se veía exhausto. Afrodita frunció los labios y suspiró.

—Métete —acabó por ordenarle mientras se hundía más en el agua—. Te hará bien.

Milo se sorprendió por la oferta, pero después de meter dos dedos vacilantes en el agua empezó a desvestirse con premura, gimiendo de gusto poco después mientras todo su cuerpo se rodeaba del líquido caliente, haciendo que sus músculos resentidos se aflojaran casi al instante. Milo se hundió hasta el puente de la nariz y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Afrodita pensó que por la temperatura, pero después intentó carraspear al entender que había sido por el ruido que inconscientemente había dejado escapar de entre sus labios, consiguiendo sólo que un montón de burbujas aparecieran en su campo de visión. Afrodita había olvidado que él también tenía la cabeza metida en el agua hasta las orejas.  
Se movió para enderezar la espalda y sacar su rostro del agua caliente, rascándose el mentón después.

Milo miraba hacia donde debían estar sus rodillas, pensando en los últimos meses y lo tenso que se había vuelto el ambiente entre ellos dos. Milo no quería eso, pero no conocía otra forma de no tener que desvelar sus preferencias que rechazar las insinuaciones y los acercamientos de Afrodita. El joven tomó aire y se giró hacia el otro para comentarle algo, una estupidez, hablar sobre algo serio, volverle a pedir perdón, lo que fuera con tal de remediar la situación al menos un poquito. Pero tuvo que volver a cerrar la boca al verse sorprendido.

—Afrodita... ¿eso es...? —empezó Milo, al tiempo que Afrodita lo miraba con los ojos entornados.  
—¿Es qué? —replicó el sueco, rascándose la barbilla y con una expresión que retaba a Milo a decir algo sobre su aspecto.  
—Es una...  
—Sí.  
—Pero tú nunca. Es una...  
—Por los dioses, Milo, que no me la veas no significa que no me salga.  
—¡Es una barba! —exclamó.  
—¡De tres días! —contrapuso Afrodita, llevándose las manos a la cara. Nunca le había gustado que lo vieran con barba.  
—A ver...

A Milo le brillaban los ojos mientras levantaba una mano para alcanzar la cara del otro, pero Afrodita apartó su mano de un guantazo. Igualmente Milo insistió, esquivando un segundo golpe para posar su otra mano en una mejilla ligeramente rasposa. Frotó la superficie mientras Afrodita lo miraba casi con odio contenido.  
La expresión de Milo pasó de curiosa a asombrada y después a una cautivada. Afrodita parpadeó gratamente sorprendido. Milo se acercó un poco más ladeando la cabeza y chocando su muslo con el del mayor. Afrodita tragó saliva.

—¿Milo? —preguntó.

El otro levantó las cejas, pero no pareció mostrar ningún otro tipo de respuesta. Milo rozó con sus yemas el poco vello que cubría la línea de la mandíbula, peinándola a contrapelo. La otra mano se movió también hacia la cara de Afrodita, que esta vez no lo evitó. El griego empujó suavemente el rostro de Afrodita para que lo encara y se inclinó hacia él, juntando sus labios en un beso que hizo a los hombros de Afrodita temblar por lo inesperado.

El beso fue largo, lento, apretado y las pestañas de Milo, largas y espesas, cosquilleaban las mejillas de Afrodita. Lo veía besándole, con los ojos cerrados, reclinado hacia él, con las cejas anchas fruncidas y cuando por fin se apartó la expresión de Milo gritaba que quería más que eso. Mucho más.  
Afrodita tragó saliva, con la mente confundida y un millón de pensamientos contradictorios yéndose al garete en una espiral de descarte masivo.

Milo volvió a cerrar los ojos, apretando sus dedos esta vez contra el pecho de Afrodita, inclinándose sobre sus labios de nuevo. Afrodita lo apartó de un empujón.

—¡Ni siquiera te gusto! —gritó a Milo, nervioso como nunca antes había estado—. Llevas meses dejándomelo claro —siseó.

Con el grito, Milo pareció volver del trance en el que se había metido a tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Abrió mucho los ojos y dejó que Afrodita acabara de reprenderle.  
Milo abrió la boca pero sólo unos pocos ruidos inconexos pudieron hacerse paso más allá del nudo que oprimía su garganta. Afrodita seguía mirándolo con aquellos ojos que buscaban una explicación lógica al calvario que le había hecho pasar para besarlo justo cuando dejaba de mostrar interés. Tal vez simplemente era que Milo tenía un sentido del humor retorcido.

Pero no. Milo pudo controlar los espasmos de su lengua para pronunciar algo que, igual que el beso, no era esperado.

—¡No es cierto! ¡No te he dicho ni una vez que no me gustes! —objetó.

Afrodita pensó en ello. Pensó realmente en ello, repasando en profundidad sus memorias.

—Es verdad... —murmuró al darse cuenta, pero luego negó con la cabeza—. No juegues con mi mente, me has rechazado demasiadas veces como para no saberlo.

Milo se desesperó un poco, moviendo las manos mientras saltaba sobre la roca en la que estaba sentado.

—Es que... —empezó—, en serio no es que no me gustes. Mira, nunca he creído que fuéramos compatibles.

Afrodita se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

—¿Y de repente lo somos?  
—¡Es que tienes barba! —señaló como si fuera algo obvio— Pareces... pareces un hombre.

El sueco arrugó las cejas y poco después fue relajando su ceño fruncido hasta llevarlo en la otra dirección, arqueándolo de manera que se le arrugaba la frente.

—Así que es eso... —apuntó con la expresión más desinteresada que pudo formar con sus rasgos.

Milo bajó la cabeza, murmurando alguna maldición mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz. No podía pedirle a Afrodita que se guardara aquel dato después de la humillación que, queriendo o no, le había hecho pasar.

—Siempre había presumido que no te gustaban los hombres... —empezó el Santo de Piscis, mirándose las uñas—, y por eso me rechazabas. Pero es... ¡todo lo contrario!  
—No me malinterpretes —habló casi para sí mismo, mirando el agua caliente—. Me gustan las mujeres, principalmente.  
—Y los hombres con barba. —Le dió la vuelta a la mano, extendiendo los dedos para seguir observándose las uñas. Después de estar tanto rato bajo el agua se encontraban perfectamente limpias.

Milo volvió a dar un pequeño salto sobre su asiento y gesticuló tanto con las manos que el agua voló en todas direcciones. Afrodita parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, llevándose la mano a la cara para disimular un pequeño estornudo.

—¡No es la barba! ¡No es eso, no es que tenga un fetiche con hombres con barba!  
—Mis labios no dicen lo mismo... —Afrodita le dedicó a Milo la sonrisa seductora que tenía ensayada, para después transformarla en un gesto de burla.  
—¡Joder, Afrodita! —gritó Milo desesperado, dando un puñetazo en el agua— ¡Si voy a estar con un hombre quiero ser el que re-!

Cortó la palabra en cuando empezó a pronunciar la primera sílaba, pero era demasiado tarde. Las cejas de Afrodita se elevaron en un arco perfecto poco a poco mientras su boca formaba un círculo de sorpresa.  
Al mismo tiempo, el sonrojo en las mejillas de Milo aumentó paulatinamente, junto con su ansiedad y ritmo de respiración. Tenía un tic en un ojo.

—Yo, ah... —empezó Milo, mirando de un lado a otro— Mejor me voy.

Empezó a incorporarse, pero Afrodita le agarró de una rodilla con precisión quirúrgica, apretándola e inclinándose hacia el cuerpo de Milo.  
El Escorpión se reclinó hacia atrás, pero no intentó levantarse de nuevo.

—Con compatibles... te referías al sexo. ¿Es eso? —soltó, empezando a entender el porqué de su sufrimiento durante los meses anteriores— A los roles. Tú arriba, yo abajo... Pensabas que buscaba eso.

Milo tragó saliva y después de dejar pasar un par de segundos y ver como Afrodita levantaba la barbilla para demandar una respuesta, asintió con un movimiento afirmativo lento.  
Afrodita sonrió, una sonrisa enojada y cansada. No podía creerlo.

—Déjame decirte que lo que más me gusta de tí es tu culo —espetó.  
—A-ah... —se atragantó Milo, sin saber qué pensar de aquella sentencia.  
—Anatómicamente hablando —aclaró Afrodita.  
—A mí tus manos —soltó Milo, animado de repente—. Siempre he pensado que son bonitas.

Afrodita parpadeó, confundido de repente. Sus manos tenían callos de cuidar el jardín, pero eran de dedos largos y tendones ligeramente marcados.  
Miró a Milo con recelo.

—¿Tú las has visto de cerca? —preguntó Afrodita sin mucha convicción, apretando la rodilla de Milo con la izquierda y levantando la derecha para sacarla del agua.  
—Sí —dijo Milo al tiempo que tomaba la mano con las dos suyas para inspeccionarla igualmente—. Son bonitas.

Milo agarró la mano con una de las suyas, poniéndola con la palma hacia arriba y pasó el índice de la otra mano por esa palma mojada, dibujando la línea de la vida desde la muñeca hacia el monte de Júpiter. Afrodita tuvo que tragar en seco para mantener el escalofrío controlado.  
Terminó por sacudir la mano para liberarla, pero a cambio atrapó la muñeca de la mano izquierda de Milo, haciéndola su prisionera. Apartó el brazo de en medio y se abalanzó sobre Milo, besándole con fuerza.

Milo se fue hacia atrás, apoyando de nuevo la espalda en la roca y dejándose hundir un poco. La barba de Afrodita rozaba contra su piel, pero no pinchaba demasiado, siendo suave como era.  
Se dejó besar, viéndose superado por el arrebato del otro. Afrodita se separó poco después.

—Entonces... —tanteó hablando sobre los labios de Milo, con los ojos entrecerrados— No vas a huir, no vas a rechazarme esta vez.

Milo miró hacia un costado y Afrodita aprovechó ese momento de duda para dejar libre la muñeca de Milo y enredar sus dedos con los de él. Los ojos de Milo volvieron a centrarse en los de Afrodita inmediatamente.  
La respuesta que recibió fue un beso pequeño y la mano derecha de Milo topándose con su costado y bajando hasta la cadera, donde apretó un poco para hacerse notar.

Afrodita sonrió satisfecho y no dejó más tiempo para que Milo recapacitara sobre lo que estaban haciendo. Se movió rápido, haciéndose sitio entre las piernas de Milo, separándolas con una mano y arrodillándose entre ellas. Besó a Milo otra vez, esa vez recibiendo la caricia de vuelta.  
Milo besaba bien, alternando los besos cortos y superfluos con otros apretados, accediendo a jugar con la lengua de Afrodita cada vez que este así lo demandaba y respondiendo con algún mordisco juguetón en el labio inferior de Afrodita, que era contestado a su vez con gruñidos.

Milo se reía de vez en cuando, como si enrollarse con Afrodita tuviera algún chiste interno asociado que el propio Afrodita no pudiera entender. Eso o simplemente dejaba salir su nerviosismo en forma de risitas caladas entre besos.  
El griego se entregó a los besos con alegría, rodeando el cuello de Afrodita con los brazos y gimiendo cuando una mano aventurera apretó su pene con malicia.

—¡Auh! —se quejó, abriendo uno de sus cerrados ojos y mordiendo la nariz de Afrodita como represalia.  
—¡Ey! —avisó Afrodita, gruñendo sobre la barbilla de Milo y mordiéndola de vuelta— Cuidado con esos dientes de gatito.

Milo le sonrió, enseñando todos los dientes y provocando a Afrodita, que notaba como una vena empezaba a hincharse en su frente.  
Había estado tanto tiempo detrás de Milo que la frustración le hacía querer tenerlo todo y tenerlo ya. Además, algo en él quería romper al menos un poco el orgullo que Milo siempre mostraba.  
Así que cambió de táctica y con ello la posición de su mano, que bajó pasando más allá de los testículos, presionando dos dedos contra el ano de Milo sin aviso alguno.

Milo dejó salir un jadeo de sorpresa y se agarró a los hombros de Afrodita, retorciéndose para escapar del examen que pretendía hacerle el mayor.  
Los dedos volvieron a presionar, sin realmente hacer un intento verdadero de entrar dentro de su recto, aunque el sueco recibió la reacción que buscaba, la expresión de Milo era mucho menos altanera. Aunque la transformación que vino después no se la esperaba.

Acarició el perineo y bajó de nuevo hasta el ano, frotándolo en círculos persistentes mientras se mordía el labio inferior, disfrutando de las caras de incomodidad de Milo. La tercera vez que Afrodita presionó la punta de sus dedos contra Milo, de repente este se relajó, las yemas ingresaron un poco más allá y Milo gimió con los ojos entrecerrados, con la misma expresión de deseo con que había observado su barba justo antes de besarlo por primera vez.  
Afrodita abrió los ojos sorprendido y retiró una de las yemas para meter sólo uno de los dedos hasta allá donde pudo. Lo encajó hasta el último nudillo sin problemas.

—Aquí... aquí ya has tenido algo —afirmó Afrodita, tan seguro de sí mismo como si estuviera hablando de rosas de jardín.  
—Me has pillado... —murmuró Milo antes de sonreírle entre culpable y lujurioso.

Afrodita probó a meter y sacar el dedo unas cuantas veces, viendo las reacciones de Milo. El joven se mordió el labio inferior antes de removerse un poco, buscando un ángulo en especial. Afrodita metió un segundo dedo con algo de esfuerzo y los dejó quietos por un momento antes de moverlos en forma de tijera. El interior de Milo se adaptaba perfectamente a sus dedos.

—De hecho, aquí has tenido algo hace poco —acusó Afrodita con la cara seria y la mirada entornada.  
—Je... je, je.

Milo arrugó las cejas y abrió un poco más las piernas. El descaro de Milo se tradujo en el endurecimiento del pene de Afrodita, que pasó de veinte a cien en cinco segundos.  
De todas maneras, aun con toda el agua caliente y el aparente anterior encuentro de Milo, todavía no estaba lo suficientemente dilatado para el gusto de Afrodita, además que el interior de sus paredes seguía un poco seco.  
Sacó los dedos de donde estaban y los frotó entre sí dentro del agua.

—Date la vuelta —instruyó Afrodita, esperando que Milo le hiciera caso.

No tardó mucho en tenerlo en cuatro, con las rodillas dentro del agua y el cuerpo apoyado en la parte superior de la roca que había estado usando de respaldo. Su cuerpo goteaba, suspendido sobre el agua de la terma y Afrodita separó un poco más las piernas de Milo. Vio los testículos contrayéndose dentro de la bolsa y el pene de Milo colgar bastante contento y se sintió realizado.

Afrodita limpió los dedos otra vez en el agua y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Milo, frotando su pene entre las nalgas y llevando la mano hasta la boca de Milo, que no tardó en lamer los dedos. Afrodita dejó que Milo jugara con ellos durante unos segundos mientras frotaba su culo contra él, atrapando la erección del mayor y demostrando su predisposición.  
Metió los dedos en la boca de Milo, ganándose una queja y un gemido suaves. Empezó a mover los dedos de dentro afuera, metiendo hasta tres.

—Me da igual quién haya estado en tu culo hace un rato, ahora es mío —declaró Afrodita—. ¿Me entiendes?

Afrodita metió los tres dedos hasta el segundo nudillo en la boca de Milo y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Después de unos segundos Milo asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y frotó los dedos de Afrodita con la lengua.  
Afrodita sacó los dedos con un movimiento rápido y Milo agachó la cabeza, tosiendo y tragando saliva. El sueco no esperó ni un segundo más, metiendo los dedos en el culo de Milo y trabajándolo con movimientos de muñeca rápidos pero espaciados.

—¡Afrodita! —llamó Milo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y empezaba a mover la cadera, en busca de los embites del otro— Ya... Afrodita, ya está bien.

Milo dejó caer la cabeza otra vez y Afrodita chistó. Agarró el culo con las dos manos y lo levantó un poco, analizando el agujero tembloroso y húmedo allí en medio. Se acercó para dejar caer saliva un par de veces y repartirla bien por dentro antes de incorporarse y ensalivar su pene, dejándolo listo y brillante.  
Apoyó el glande contra Milo y con la ayuda de una mano empezó a meterlo dentro. La otra mano se agarraba del culo de Milo, separando las nalgas un poco.  
No le costó mucho trabajo meter la cabeza. Se afianzó a la cadera del muchacho y aseguró un poco mejor su posición antes de dar la primera embestida, que lo llevó hasta más allá de la mitad de su pene. Gruñó al salir un poco, oyendo el gemido de Milo y no sabiendo cómo catalogarlo.  
Volvió a arremeter contra él y el grito no supo de donde vino, si de la boca de Milo o de la suya propia. Probablemente de las dos.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó Milo, echando una mirada hacia atrás.

Afrodita levantó una ceja y miró hacia abajo para comprobarlo.

—Casi —dijo justo antes de empujar una tercera vez, esta sin retroceso previo.

Milo dió un puñetazo a la piedra del suelo y después abrió la mano sobre ella, arañándola.  
Afrodita bufó y sonrió de costado. Parecía que él la tenía más grande que su otro amante. Gruñó al recordarlo y salió un poco para entrar con fuerza después.  
Milo le recibió arqueando la espalda y gritando su nombre.

—¡Afrodita!

Satisfecho por la reacción, Afrodita se dejó caer sobre Milo, aplastándolo contra el suelo de ombligo para arriba. Buscó el pene de Milo a tientas y empezó a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que se lo follaba con ímpetu.  
Milo no tardó en correrse, para sorpresa del sueco, que notaba el latido desordenado del corazón de Milo desde sus entrañas. Continuó montándolo unos minutos más, sin recibir ninguna queja, salvo algún gemido ocasional y algún temblor, de parte del griego.  
Notó el orgasmo cerca, pero no le avisó. Tenía ganas de ser egoísta y eyaculó dentro de él, con un gemido sostenido entre chorro y chorro de semen.

Salió de dentro de Milo y con el pulgar estiró un poco el anillo, metiendo el dedo dentro y volviéndolo a sacar. Se dio unos segundos para ver el estado en el que había dejado al Santo de Escorpio. Sonrió al oírle gemir cuando su semen resbaló fuera del agujero. Le dió una palmada sonora en el culo y se felicitó por el trabajo bien hecho.

Después se dejó caer en la terma, sentado justo donde había estado cuando Milo se presentó. Se dedicó a asearse mientras Milo recuperaba el aliento y la movilidad. Tardó casi quince minutos, pero logró meterse dentro, alejarse un poco y limpiarse lo suficiente como para sentirse persona.  
Se acercó de nuevo a Afrodita, arrastrándose hasta sentarse a su lado y meter la cara hasta la nariz dentro del agua.

—¿Y quién es él? —preguntó Afrodita al notar la cabeza de Milo apoyarse en su hombro con un suspiro.  
—¿Eh, quién? —dijo Milo, descolocado.  
—El que te ha follado hace un rato.  
—Tú... —contestó Milo rascándose la coronilla.

Afrodita rodó los ojos y agarró la barbilla de Milo, obligándole a que le mirara.

—No, antes que yo —aclaró.  
—Ah, eso... —Milo chasqueó la lengua y agarró la mano de Afrodita para que soltara su barbilla— Verás, es que Saga...  
—¿¡Saga!? —se sorprendió el sueco, abriendo mucho los ojos y alejando la cabeza de Milo.  
—¡No! —gritó Milo, moviendo de lado a lado una mano delante de su cara— ¡Me pone nervioso cada vez que voy a darle un informe!  
—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

El turno de rodar los ojos le llegó a Milo. Estrelló una mano contra la frente y la bajó frotando toda la cara mostrando su frustración y molestia.

—Masturbarme me tranquiliza —explicó Milo—. Pero Saga quería verme inmediatamente.  
—A ver si lo entiendo bien, ¿te masturbas antes de ir a ver a Saga?  
—Bueno, si lo pones así... parece algo raro.

Afrodita miró hacia el cielo, aspirando en profundidad y notando el olor de las higueras haciéndole cosquillas en las fosas nasales. Abrió mucho la boca. Y se rió a carcajadas.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? —se quejó Milo, empujando a Afrodita sin fuerza— Cada cual maneja las cosas como puede.  
—Nada, no pasa nada... —Afrodita palmeó la cabeza de Milo y le rascó detrás de una oreja.

Notó los signos de la fatiga en Milo y empezó a levantarse, dormir en una terma no era exactamente recomendable.

—Vamos —le dijo, ofreciéndole la mano.

Milo la miró ensimismado antes de parpadear y ocurrírsele tomarla. Afrodita tiró de él suavemente y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—A un lugar más cómodo, necesitas descansar.

Milo asintió, sin oponer resistencia mientras Afrodita le ayudaba a ponerse los pantalones y le agarraba de la mano, guiándolo entre la maleza y los pasillos del Templo de Piscis.

—¿Entonces me has perdonado? —preguntó de manera repentina.

Afrodita se rió suavemente antes de afirmar con la cabeza. Milo se sobó el culo antes de dejarse caer en la cama del otro.

—¿La próxima vez podríamos hacer algo más? —preguntó con la voz acolchada por las sábanas encima de su boca.  
—¿Cómo? —preguntó Afrodita mientras lo empujaba para hacerse sitio en la cama.  
—Quiero decir, está muy bien eso de que me folles hasta que caiga inconsciente, pero casi no hemos hecho nada aparte de eso —habló con el rostro totalmente serio y la voz regular que daba aquella consciencia más allá del sueño—. Espero que tengas más trucos en tu repertorio.

Afrodita lo miró incrédulo, para después suavizar su expresión y acercarse a Milo, besarle la frente y arroparle. Milo se metió debajo de las sábanas y se acercó más a él, buscando refugio en su pecho.  
Afrodita le acarició el pelo y canturreó una nana hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente porque los dedos exploradores de Milo le hacían cosquillas en el mentón.  
Después de todo, sí que iba a tener una fijación por las barbas.


End file.
